


无名酒馆随谈

by TobiaLudwig



Category: Original Work
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Dialogue, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28021659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobiaLudwig/pseuds/TobiaLudwig
Summary: 可以评论，不准问问题。





	无名酒馆随谈

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Daniele，neozzz，Andrew Wong，Sinnaney](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Daniele%EF%BC%8Cneozzz%EF%BC%8CAndrew+Wong%EF%BC%8CSinnaney).



> 可以评论，不准问问题。

极北，无名之地的蒸汽火车造型小酒馆，灯光昏黄但是足够照亮所有需要被看见的东西，巨大的复古的窗户专为客人欣赏极光而设计，雪已经停了，四下寂静，窗外美妙的极光在夜空中仿若梦幻。窗前是一张小方桌，今晚它属于两位绅士。他们都拥有稳重、成熟的名字。

路易：所以我就叫路易了。虽然我还是更喜欢路德维希，但是这样比较短。晚上好丹尼尔。

丹尼尔：路德维希是上层叙事爱用的名字，你应该有自己的名字，不然我没法把你跟他区分开。晚上好路易，这是个好名字。正式开始之前是不是该说点什么暖一暖场？方便我们进入状态？毕竟这里只有两个人。

路易：“我们为何不摇动身体，假装列车还在前进。”我有个问题，你是1968年的丹尼尔吗？

丹尼尔：嗯……是的。我意思是，我在那边是1968年的丹尼尔，但是我在这里不需要局限于1968年的丹尼尔所知道的事。

路易：wow！真是惊喜，等下你可以给我签个名吗？我真的喜欢你在第一幕的表演。

丹尼尔（咳嗽）:啊……哼，你喜欢就好。冒昧问一句你是真的直男吗？

路易:废话！我听说你们要搞remake了？

丹尼尔:原定计划是这样，我听说还要加很多情节呢。不过现在谁也说不准。尤其是上层叙事把我叫来这边，我也没有分身能力。

路易:那我们得赶紧把这边完成让你回去。

丹尼尔（倒了杯威士忌）：

我得声明一下，技术上来说你是上层叙事的代理人，也就是这里的主人，也是相对独立个体。我是受到上层叙事邀请作为代理人乙来作伴的，来当一个辅助的角色，避免你成为索尔仁尼琴，“在放逐中写作”；又或者成为陀思妥耶夫斯基，用文字带来无尽的痛苦。如果老板（上层叙事）不满意的话，我们都会有麻烦【说不定会来发洲际导弹把我们干掉】。所以我们得保持礼节，还要尽量体现文学性，我们不知道这个记录将来会呈示给什么人看。

路易：附条件同意。但是他们看到这些的时候我们也早就搞定了，我的意思是我们当然要遵守这些贴在墙上的规则，比如那边那条“如果那个长得像上层叙事的男人出现在这里，我们就得把他暴揍一顿赶出这里”，但是又不要过分被它约束，偶尔一两句脏话不会引起崩塌的。

再者，我们这里也有一个系统，通过紧急弹射一个头衔长到会引起叙事崩溃的角色来阻止可能出现的紧急情况，弑星者基地都挡得住那种。

第1章

丹尼尔：我们能把这块“第1章”的牌子拿掉吗？我们要搞出一个《十日谈》吗？这看着太蠢了。

路易：哦不，这是提醒读者他们可以休息一下的。我们可以一直聊下去，这里的时间又不真实地计算。

刚才你提到“作伴”，真是个好词，我们就从这开始吧。毕竟上层叙事找我们来，就是为了这件事嘛。

丹尼尔（加入冰块，喝了一小口）：挺意外的。我以为你会先从“痛苦”开始说呢。

路易：痛苦只是生理反应，只是表征。它会过去的，他也会撑过去的，当然我们不会回避掉这个问题，因为痛苦才是我们坐在这里的原因。但是如果你观察深入一点，就会发现“作伴”才是核心问题所在，或者再换一个词，上层叙事喜欢的，“亲密关系”。

丹尼尔：有点意思了。你对亲密关系怎么看？

路易：你想要学院派的答案？

丹尼尔：我觉得还没人试过呢。

路易：一段亲密关系是指两个人在一段时间内保持的相对固定的对外公开的密切、或称为伴侣的关系，由情感结构和亲密行为构成。

丹尼尔：不坏，不坏。至少上层叙事会这么说的。这是你自己做的吗？不知道公开资料是怎么定义的，说不定会撞车，那我们还得面临被指控抄袭的风险。

路易：emmm上层叙事没查，我也没有，我们在无名之地的小酒馆，这也没网络。撞就撞吧，上层叙事写篇论文查重还修了三次才过呢。

丹尼尔：那亲密关系的价值呢？其实我知道的，但是上层叙事让我一定得把问题提出来，不然你没法回答。而且作为观察者我希望能从头检讨，如果在法庭这就是一个交叉质证了。

路易：放过他吧。自我审判已经做完了，结果你不也知道吗？被害人自害行为，间接故意，完了。

丹尼尔（摆手）：我当然知道了。我们得满足不了解的读者嘛。何况你用大陆法系的系统来推理，我可是海洋法系来的，顺带这么一提而已。放松点，这不是法庭，也没法官和陪审团（或者说他们还没登场），你也不是博纳科夫。来，说说正题。

路易：价值是吧。我认为亲密关系具有两种价值：一是工具价值，是为婚姻关系所作的过程性行为，为未来婚姻关系挑选伴侣，协调共同生活的节奏，期望提前发现并解决在共同生活中出现的问题；

丹尼尔：我插一句，这是以婚姻为目的倒推的亲密关系价值是吗？

路易：可以这么说。因为只有婚姻关系是被正式确认和接受调整的，亲密关系本身不是调整对象，它只遵循意思自治，或者私法自治。这点海洋法系也是同样吧。

丹尼尔：是的，毕竟婚姻关系就属于家庭范畴了，是有清晰的边界的。请继续。

路易：另一个价值是独立价值，行为人从亲密关系中获得情感收益，通过亲密关系中的行为，交流促成自身成长，或者成就一些情感、生理、心理需求。

丹尼尔：听起来有点功利主义。

路易：确实如此，但是要建立或者维系亲密关系需要关系双方的共同行为，也就是它是双方行为。没有付出，没有收获嘛。

丹尼尔：看来这七年间理论进步非常大嘛。

路易：事实上这几乎是一夜之间完成的，将大陆法系的知识体系直接往上套用就会能得到成套的理论，剩下就是检验而已。

丹尼尔：我知道你们还试着把委托合同的特征套进去描述亲密关系是吗？

路易：事实上这里是第一个明显的错误。我们认为委托合同的四个特征：1.诺成性合同；2.双方拥有任意解除权；3.过错责任归责原则；4.强烈的人身信赖关系 也同时适用于亲密关系。

丹尼尔：我看出来了。

路易：是的，事实上第三点应该采取无过错责任原则。虽然实践里能观察到的几乎都是以过错结束的，但无可否认从任意解除来推导，无论是建立还是解除都采取无过错归责。我们也不能排除有“无疾而终”的情形，毕竟人类是很复杂的。

丹尼尔：这说不定就是上层叙事犯下错误的原因。

路易：说不定呢。我们就像在亚里士多德时代，通过现象去总结规律，希望它们背后的本质是正确的。

丹尼尔：然后你们在第一个地方，“诺成性合同”就出现了大问题。

路易：是啊。我想上层叙事以为他只要提出初步的要约就可以开启磋商。

丹尼尔（喝了口酒）：结果没有磋商。

路易（吞了吞口水）：是的，没有磋商。我们的要约被直接驳回。

丹尼尔：我相信你要说的是“拒绝”，为了记录的正确和严谨性。虽然上层叙事肯定会给他想要的地方加点脚注什么的。

路易（叹气）：我当事人尽力避免这个词，我也认为这个指向性太强了。

丹尼尔：等一下，难道你们还指望发布这个记录去表露心迹？这算什么？提起上诉吗？

路易：啊，不。自驳回一刻开始这个事情就已经与要约相对人无关了，我们可以接受这是一裁终局的结果。这个已经是我们，以及上层叙事之间的事件了。

丹尼尔：对的，你们应该表现得有绅士风度，上层叙事也同意那句俗语“买卖不成仁义在”嘛。但是能不能不要随意引用专业术语。我相信将来有的读者会看不懂的。

路易：当然是的，从以前开始就是。现在我们的行为时刻受到法律的指引，这个会给语言的使用风格带来影响，这是双刃剑。我觉得这是微不足道的副作用。

丹尼尔：我觉得这有时也是挺重要的呢。让我们回到正题，你们原本妄想……不好意思我更正，你们原本期望的磋商是怎么样的？

路易：我们觉得……不好意思我能来杯什么吗？软的就行。

丹尼尔：当然，当然，请便。无论是出于生理的需要还是心理的准备，一位绅士的请求是应该得到满足的……容许我更正，一个绅士般的请求我们在这里是应该要满足的。

路易（拿起柠檬水，喝了一口）：谢谢。我没觉得这两句话有什么不同。我们觉得这个就是普通要约，然后就会进入“讨价还价”的阶段，然后我们会达成某种协议，接着就会……正式建立某种关系。

丹尼尔（倒了酒，抿了一口）：为了记录的准确性，你第一个“我们”指的是上层叙事，“然后”是指要约发出后，第二个“我们”指的是“上层叙事与要约相对方”，“某种关系”指的是亲密关系，我的理解准确吗？

路易（叹了口气）：是的，非常准确。

丹尼尔：你这要约可一点都不普通，这可是人身关系。所以……你们很有自信讨价还价的条件能达成，是因为你们把底线设得特别低？

路易：正确。我们预想基本就是把前面那套东西，就是亲密关系定义里的内容，砍到只剩下情感结构。

丹尼尔：你把亲密行为全部砍掉了？

路易：是的，这是上层叙事想要的。

丹尼尔（喝了一大口酒）：……

路易：如果你想要说脏话的话……（点头示意）

丹尼尔：艹。

（沉默）

丹尼尔：原谅我的用语。

路易：其实也没有，我们的底线大概接受拥抱和牵手……

丹尼尔：行吧。反正磋商也没有，我觉得我们根本没必要在这上面纠结。

路易（皱了皱眉）：同意。

丹尼尔：那我们继续。

第1.5章 幕间

丹尼尔：这会不会太长了。我想知道那里到底有多少个章节的牌子？你们居然还把中文的“一”换成阿拉伯数字来配合这个1.5？1.5甚至都不是个整数啊。

路易：我觉得你不要太在意这个。我们现阶段的记录是三千多字，别担心，对于读者来说这只是小菜一碟，只是写的人有点辛苦而已。

丹尼尔（往杯里倒酒）：还好我不是那个人。来我们喝一杯。

路易（拿起柠檬水）：Cheers。我还是喝这个好了。

丹尼尔：你离上层叙事太近以至于连酒都不能喝了？

路易：这是我的人设。再说我们这里有一个人喝酒就够了，两个就太多了。而且上层叙事也不是完全不能喝的，就我所知他那天可是喝了一口白葡萄酒。

另外我们是不是该搞点背景音乐。

（Guns N’Roses - Don't cry）

第2章

丹尼尔：说回正题，我们刚刚谈到要约和磋商，你有没有觉得这个“要约——磋商——协议”的过程太过一厢情愿了，你们有试过换位思考一下吗？如果是我我就觉得你太egoistic了。

路易（转而看向窗外，极光映照在他脸庞上，显出一丝若有若无的表情）：emmm你这么一说我倒开始意识到了。好吧……好像确实如此，但是如果把对方的行为纳入思考，变量可能就太多了，最后就不能有所行动。

丹尼尔：小脑袋瓜转不过来。但是你应该想的，虽然说是单方行为，你是想建立双边关系的对吗？

路易：这个嘛……

丹尼尔：等等，其实有过推算的是吗？

路易：……嗯哼。

丹尼尔：但是你不打算披露。

路易：在自我审判里做过了，我们不会在这里重复它。

丹尼尔：等下。为了对读者友好我要申明一下，自我审判是一份上层叙事自己形成的有限度行使发表权的文件，意在重新审视重大决策过程每一步的行为和依据，最后作出判断与结论。当然它名字不叫自我审判，我不知道它叫什么，也没有读过。

路易：是这样的。

丹尼尔：行。所以我推理，在提出要约之前你们做过推算，也得出了结论。然而在前面的记录里我们根本没提到过这件事。这意味着你们推算和结论远早于要约，而且进一步考虑，要约行为与与推算和结论时间相隔这么远，是因为它们是相悖的，是这样吗？

路易（叹气）：你不是1968的丹尼尔，你也许是令和年代的福尔摩斯。

丹尼尔：我可是密大物理学系出身的，应该是令和汤川学才对。

路易：可你又没教授头衔，那是你男友吧。

丹尼尔：哼……别打岔了。我觉得你应该从这学到一课。

路易（叹气）：代价高昂的一课。

丹尼尔：这就是当你背弃逻辑与理性的时候会发生些什么。你先做了个推算，得到了结论，然后你把它抛诸脑后，打算浑水摸鱼莽一把。结果会发生什么，现在我们都知道了。

路易（长呼一口气）：是啊。这就是自作自受。

丹尼尔：此外，更重要的是，因为你们行事前不充分的考虑，导致行为本身也没有充分尊重对方。用我们这边的话来说就是……你们应该被谴责，先生。

路易：这倒真的像1968年的人会说的话。

丹尼尔：随便说说而已，这不是我们在这里的目的。

路易：如果你去查看记录，你会发现七年前还有类似的事呢。

丹尼尔（喝了一口酒，露出了狡黠的笑容）：人类能从历史中学到什么？那就是他们总是会重复同样的错误。你上次看到墙然后坚决往上撞，这一次你忘记有墙然后往上撞，下一次会是什么？你假装那里没有墙然后继续往上撞？

路易：是啊，要不怎么说“好言难劝该死的鬼”。我猜他会自己变成一堵墙，又或者让墙撞死他。

丹尼尔：如果能具现让墙撞死，那也不失为一种壮举。

路易：我感觉我可以来点酒了。

丹尼尔：不不，你要喝了我们叙事结构可能要崩溃的，来罐苏打水吧。你想要在这放个牌子吗？我们切下歌，等下再继续。

（Lana Del Rey - You'll never walk alone）

第2.5章 幕间

路易：到这个阶段我有点怀疑第3章是不是必要的。你看《等待戈多》也只有两幕，因为贝克特想呈现一个不完美的状态，我觉得我们也该这么干。

丹尼尔：但是如果你把1.5幕间算完整一章那我们已经有三章了，算上这个就是四章了，何况东西没完成我想上层叙事也不会让我离开这里。你要上个洗手间吗？我听说这里的洗手间是按五星级标准造的，跟《盗墓迷城》里那种火车厕所不是一回事。

路易：你来说这话挺怪的。你知道我们真的都不存在生理需要这个概念的吧。

丹尼尔：但是读者一直看着我们“只进不出”不是挺怪的吗？我得去一趟，正好给你留点空间发呆。

第3章

丹尼尔（拿着“第3章”的牌子从洗手间回来了，顺便切了歌）：OK，我们来谈谈母猪的产后护理……啊不我更正，痛苦以及创伤后治疗。

（Izzy - Lascia ch’io pianga）

路易（一直看着窗外变幻的极光，像是完全着迷了）：这不是几乎都是公开的嘛。

丹尼尔：Well……你明白的，我在这里还得服务其他读者。而且我比较关心那啥……“心理防御机制”是怎么运作的？

路易：就我对上层叙事的观察而言，可能是“幽默”和“升华”轮流发生作用。你也可以感受一下，我们在这里是不是挺安全的。

丹尼尔：很好，很好。至少他不会一时冲动往我们这里发射洲际导弹。

路易：我一开始以为那个防御机制只有七种呢，结果一翻说明书有二十二种，真是吓一跳。

丹尼尔：没差别，好用的实际就那几种。

路易：反正他只能一直让自己保持忙碌的状态，我意思是真正的忙碌，不是沉迷娱乐活动那种，不然就只能“正视深渊”。

丹尼尔：是啊，这事我干过一次，哦不是这种。我觉得在这种事情上你们还真挺有胆量的，包括在冒着风险的情况下采取行动。

路易：这个跟七年前还不太一样，不如说仅有他自己是无法完成的。上层叙事今天能获得的外部支持比那个时候要远多得多，我们衷心感谢那些帮忙度过艰难时期的人，说不定他们会看到这个呢。

丹尼尔：也包括那位不幸的“要约相对人”吗？

路易（喝了一大口苏打水）：……聊过。

丹尼尔：不错，不错。

（章节缺失）

丹尼尔：我们终于有个看起来正式点的标题了，但是我会怀念“20201209想象的北方之地”的，你能让我把这个带回去做个纪念吗？

路易：好啊，不。这个我决定不来，不过刚刚上层叙事告诉我们这边差不多可以结束了。

丹尼尔：太好了，那我们为什么还在这里？

路易：我得检查下叙事结构，看起来有点头重脚轻了。

丹尼尔：最后一个问题，你还相信爱情吗？

路易：相信啊，我总能看到它死去的模样，所以我想，它活着的时候一定很美好吧。

丹尼尔：这是个好段子。好了我得回去了，谢谢款待。下次我们可以试着去加利福尼亚的沙滩上享受阳光和海风。

说着丹尼尔起身走了，路易还在埋头整理着。

**Author's Note:**

> 我一直都想尝试这种以对话为主的，打破第四面墙的作品，很高兴我有这个契机去完成它。
> 
> “痛苦很容易表现，但如何糅合热情与痛苦来表现人世间的激情、喜悦、壮丽……前无古人，也许后无来者……”  
> ——《doctor who》S05E10  
> 虽不能至，心向往之
> 
> 非常感谢，如果你读到了这里。


End file.
